Unsolved
by Miss Hyuuga Hatake
Summary: "Monsters are real, and ghosts are real, too. They live inside us, and sometimes, they win."—Stephen King / KakaSaku, slight KakaHanare, Gaje, OOC, Abal, RnR? :) / HIATUS. Cek profil :)


**_Un_** ** _solved_**

 ** _© Miss Hyuuga Hatake_**

 ** _Rated: T_**

 ** _Genre: Fantasy, Supernatural, Romance_**

 ** _Hatake Kakashi x Haruno Sakura_**

 ** _Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Warning: Gaje, Abal, OOC, typos, judul tidak sesuai isi, dll_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Kediaman Hyuuga, 02._** ** _50_** **** ** _AM_**

Hatake Kakashi melangkahkan kakinya di atas lantai _tatami_ dengan pelan, sementara iris berlainan warna miliknya bergulir mengawasi sepanjang lorong rumah bergaya tradisional itu dengan waspada.

"Kau merasakan sesuatu, Kakashi?" Shizune yang mengikuti di belakangnya bertanya. Wanita berambut hitam pendek itu ikut menggulirkan mata mengawasi sekitar.

"Tidak— _belum_." Kakashi menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah ruangan, menatap pintu _shoji_ di depannya dengan tajam, "Tapi sekarang aku merasakan sesuatu."

"Oh, benar. Di sini tekanannya kuat sekali." Shizune menimpali, tangannya bergerak membuka tas selempang yang dibawanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah wadah berisi garam laut.

"Kau sudah siap, Shizune?" Kakashi melirik wanita di sampingnya yang menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan mantap. Pria jangkung itu mengambil waktu untuk menarik napas sejenak sebelum kemudian menggeser pintu _shoji_ di depannya terbuka, menampilkan sebuah ruangan cukup luas yang kosong melompong dan gelap. Hidung Kakashi berkerut saat angin malam berhembus membawa bau aneh dari dalam ruangan itu.

Kembali meilirik Shizune di sampingnya dan memberi isyarat, Kakashi melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan dan seketika tekanan itu semakin kuat—menyisakan sebuah perasaan tertekan yang aneh.

"Aku tidak melihat apa-apa di sini, Kakashi." Ujar Shizune, mengedarkan pandangan dan melangkah mengelilingi ruangan dibantu cahaya bulan yang menerobos dari pintu _shoji_ yang terbuka.

"Tapi sepertinya aku melihat sesuatu." Kalimat Kakashi membuat Shizune menatap pria itu tak mengerti. Kakashi mengedikkan dagunya, memberi isyarat pada Shizune berbalik. Wanita itu mengernyit tak mengerti sebelum kemudian berbalik dan memekik terkejut saat mendapati sosok perempuan bergaun putih melayang di belakangnya.

Kakashi menatap Shizune yang dengan cepat menyeret tubuhnya menjauh dari sosok perempuan itu, sebelum kemudian mendengus pelan, "Kau sudah bekerja denganku selama dua tahun dan masih saja berteriak melihat sosok seperti itu."

"Aku terkejut, Kakashi! Kau tidak bilang kalau _dia_ ada di belakangku!" Shizune berseru jengkel, yang malah dibalas dengusan oleh Kakashi.

"Pukul berapa sekarang?" Kakashi bertanya dengan suara rendah, sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari sosok di depannya. Shizune dengan sigap melirik arlojinya, baru saja hendak menjawab saat Kakashi sudah lebih dahulu bersuara, "Kurasa sekarang pukul tiga tepat." Membuat Shizune manahan diri untuk tidak memukul hidung mancung pria tampan itu.

"Jadi, Shizune, bisa kau lakukan tugasmu?"

"Tentu." Shizune menjawab dengan cepat dan menyebarkan garam laut di ambang pintu, untuk mencegah sosok itu melarikan diri. Sementara Kakashi mengeluarkan selembar kertas bertuliskan mantra-mantra doa dan menjepitnya di antara jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, mulai merapalkan mantra-mantra doa. Membuat sosok perempuan itu menggeram dengan mengerikan dan berputar-putar di udara, berkelebat dengan cepat. Kemudian, dengan sebuah gerakan yang cepat, rambut hitam panjang sosok perempuan itu melilit tangan dan leher Kakashi membuat pembacaan mantra-mantra doa terhenti.

"Ugh—Shi-Shizune!" Kakashi mengerang dengan wajah yang mulai memerah kehabisan napas. Shizune dengan cepat mengambil segenggam garam laut dan melemparkannya ke arah sosok perempuan itu, membuat sosok itu kembali menggeram dan menggeliat kesakitan dan lilitan pada leher dan tangan Kakashi terlepas.

Terbatuk pelan, Kakashi berusaha mengatur napasnya dan kembali merapalkan mantra-mantra doa, sebelum kemudian melempar kertas bertuliskan mantra doa di tangannya, menyegel sosok perempuan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Kediaman Hatake, 04.00 AM_**

Kakashi melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah setelah menggumamkan _'Tadaima'_ dengan tidak berminat. Menutup pintu di belakangnya, pria jangkung berambut kelabu itu melepas sepatunya dan menjejalkannya ke dalam rak dengan asal. Sebodo amat dengan rak sepatu yang berantakan, Kakashi sangat lelah sekarang dan pria itu ingin segera berbaring di ranjangnya yang empuk dan nyaman.

"Kau sudah pulang, Kakashi- _kun_?" suara itu membuat Kakashi mengerang pelan dalam hati, melirik malas pada wanita berambut hitam panjang yang tengah tersenyum manis padanya.

"Hn. _Tadaima_." Kakashi membalas datar, mengusap rambut peraknya yang berantakan dan melangkah melewati wanita itu menuju kamarnya— _kamar mereka_.

"Mau kusiapkan air hangat?" wanita itu kembali bertanya, menatap punggung Kakashi dengan penuh harap. Namun hanya dibalas gumaman penolakan dari Kakashi. Bahkan pria itu sama sekali tak menoleh ke arahnya.

Hatake Hanare menghela napas kecewa, mengulas senyum getir. Hanare tahu Kakashi lelah—mengingat pria itu adalah seorang cenayang yang terkenal seantero Konoha dan sering mendapatkan permintaan untuk melakukan pengusiran terhadap roh-roh yang mengganggu, yang lebih sering dilakukan malam hari dan biasanya berakhir pukul empat dini hari –atau lebih- seperti hari ini. Hanare juga tahu bahwa pria itu dari awal memang tidak menaruh perasaan padanya. Namun, yang Hanare tidak tahu, kenapa Kakashi tidak mencoba membuka diri padanya bahkan setelah tiga tahun menikah?

 _Yeah—meski pernikahan itu adalah sebuah perjodohan._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Kantor Hatake & Co., 01.00 PM_**

"Kau apa?" Kakashi mengurungkan niatnya menikmati kopinya siang itu dan menatap Shizune yang menggaruk kepala hitamnya dengan sebuah cengiran menyebalkan.

"Aku berhenti, Kakashi."

 _Trak!_ —suara benturan cangkir dengan permukaan meja kayu itu membuat Shizune mengerjap pelan, menggigit bibirnya cemas melihat reaksi Kakashi. Diliriknya pria berambut perak itu yang kini mengusap wajah tampannya dengan gusar. Ah, Shizune sangat mengerti betapa Kakashi tidak bisa bekerja tanpa seorang asisten—lebih tepatnya, pria itu tidak bisa bekerja tanpa kalimat-kalimat pedas yang menjengkelkan.

"Genma lagi?" ujar Kakashi setelah sebuah helaan napas panjang. Jemarinya yang panjang dan pucat kembali meraih cangkir di depannya, menyesapnya pelan dan berusaha untuk tenang.

"Yah, begitulah."

"Kau sudah menjelaskan padanya bahwa kita tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa, kan?" iris berlainan warna itu melirik Shizune dengan tajam, mengingat suami dari wanita itu sering salah paham dan cemburu dengan Kakashi—padahal dia bahkan sudah menganggap Shizune seperti saudaranya sendiri.

"Aku sudah menjelaskannya dengan sangat jelas, Kakashi. Tapi sekarang bukan itu masalahnya—" Shizune menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat Kakashi meliriknya ingin tahu. Wanita berambut hitam itu tersenyum sembari mengusap perutnya pelan, "—err, aku hamil. Jadi, Genma menyuruhku untuk berhenti melakukan pekerjaan yang _berbahaya_."

"Oh? Selamat kalau begitu." Kakashi mengulas senyum singkat dan tak berminat, kemudian meraih ponselnya dan mengecek e-mail—siapa tahu ada yang membutuhkan jasanya.

"Tapi kau tenang saja, Kakashi... aku sudah menemukan orang yang akan menggantikan tugasku." Shizune tersenyum lebar, mengabaikan Kakashi yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kau-merekrut-seseorang-tanpa-seizinku. Shizune nyengir, "Dan dia mempunyai bakat yang akan membuatku terkagum-kagum, Kakashi."

"Oh, ya?" Kakashi menggulirkan matanya dengan malas, menganggap kalimat Shizune terlalu berlebihan. _Sehebat apa bakat orang itu?_

"Ya. Dan dia sebentar lagi akan—oh, sepertinya dia sudah datang." Shizune melangkah dengan cepat untuk membuka pintu kantor Hatake & Co. saat suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Dan Kakashi tidak tahu kenapa sepasang heterokromia-nya terpaku pada wanita itu; wanita bertubuh mungil dengan rambut merah muda yang membingkai wajah pucatnya, sementara sepasang iris zambrud yang jernih itu menatap langsung ke dalam matanya—membuat Kakashi, entah kenapa, merasakan gelenyar aneh di dalam dadanya. Wanita itu menatapnya sejenak, sebelum kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit dan tersenyum sopan.

"Nah, Kakashi, dia yang akan bekerja denganmu, menggantikan tugasku. Namanya Haruno Sakura."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uhuk—saya nggak tau apakah fict ini layak dipublish ato bahkan bahkan dilanjutin Orz rasanya fict ini aneh banget /pundung di pojokan/ gegara kena writers block dari kemaren-kemaren dan memaksakan diri buat nulis, malah jadinya kayak gini u,u dan sebelumnya, saya minta maaf kalo ritual pengusirannya aneh banget... soalnya saya juga nggak pernah ngusir setan, jadi bingung :v betewe, kalo ada yang tau, bisa berbagi info lewat kotak review, hehe XD dan saya juga masih bingung ini fict baiknya ditaruh di genre supernatural apa horor u,u**

 **Oh ya, fict ini spesial buat request-an Daisy Uchiha** ** _nee-chan_** **yang tadinya minta genre romance tapi malah meleset ke horor, wkwk :v habisnya, adek bingung /dibuang/**

 **Okeh, saya nggak tau mau ngomong apa lagi ._. jadi, silahkan tinggalkan kritik atau saran buat fict ini karena saya butuh banget, yeheet :p**

 **Thank you... /ketjup/**


End file.
